


Moonwalkers

by mosaicu_baby



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Comfort, Drabble, Gay, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaicu_baby/pseuds/mosaicu_baby
Summary: Robert cannot believe that they actually stole The Starship
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	Moonwalkers

**Author's Note:**

> In Russian https://ficbook.net/readfic/9091224
> 
> I guess it's the most romantic Jimbert I would ever be able to write, so enjoy 🌑

Robert cannot believe that they actually stole The Starship. He's scared, curious and feeling sorry for the old man a little. Jimmy cuts him off, "Now you're pirate, so don't regret. That greybeard's gonna die anyway and we're still young, isn't it what you want?"

Robert wanted just to escape his boring dull life and quit working in the kitchen. Maybe his will was too strong, cause it came true, but not the way he imagined. Robert thought he'll travel the Galaxy and finally settle down in some lovely green planet, full of kind peaceful creatures, but Jimmy appeared and destroyed his plans. Accurately he's captain Jimmy now.

Jimmy switches controls to automatic and looks under his eye bandage, clicks his tongue.

"I'll check it up"

"No need, I'm gonna survive. They said scars make men more beautiful"

"You're always beautiful for me"

Jimmy grins and hugs him. Dry lips slipping against Robert's neck, fingers squeeze his hips possessively.

"I'll show you real life baby, I'll give you the whole Galaxy. Don't be sorry, you're gonna like it on the Moon"

Robert tries to clear up what is there on the Moon that he'll like, but Jimmy promises that he'll see himself.

Robert watches constellations passing by and breathes in the smell of tobacco that Jimmy smokes. He rubs against Jimmy's unshaven cheek and believes that despite everything it's gonna be good if he has Jimmy by his side. 


End file.
